Afterward
by AshesxOfxSilver
Summary: Hilda's been living in the passed for too long now. It's been two years and she feels like the only one that hasn't moved on with their lives. Sometimes she just wants something to feel familiar, so she visits a place she knows hasn't changed. N x Hilda. Fluffyfull. Haven't watched or read much about B&W2. I just know N's supposed to be back and it's been two years.


Authors note: Welcome to my very first published story on here. I hope you all like it from the very bottom of my heart. I actually think it's good, and I hope you will, too. c:

* * *

Hilda smiled at the group of trainers running to get their first Pokémon. They hadn't seen her, but it hadn't mattered. She had moved to the city when her hometown had frozen over. It had felt as if her entire childhood had been frozen, and there was no way to get it back. She seemed to be the only one that felt this way. Her cousin, Hilbert had become quite famous and traveled around, visiting trainer schools to entertain children who wished to do half of what he did. Then Bianca and Cheren had their own lives as a Pokémon professor's assistant and a gym leader.

Speaking of Bianca, she was the one giving the kids their very first Pokémon. The one they'd be more attached to than any other of their Pokémon. For a moment, she thought about going to say hi, but decided against it. She didn't want to disrupt the children's grand time anyway. She might decide to search for her later. But for now, she would let the children happy.

She slowly turned around and started running the other way. She had to be somewhere else then, and she knew it. It had been exactly two years since that day, and she had to be there, just like she had been the previous two.

When she got to the edge if the city, she withdrew a pokéball from her bag and threw it into the air after clicking the center button. The ball seemed to almost snap in half as a red beam appeared, seeming to magically release a giant bird-like Pokémon.

"Hey, Brave. Think you could do me a favor?" she asked, petting the Pokémon's wings. He seemed to understand her, as he chirped and bowed, allowing her to put mount him.

When she had gotten into a comfortable position, she asked her partner to fly. With a screech in reply, he lifted his wings and quickly struck them back down again. He repeated this until they were high enough into the air, and Hilda could see well enough to guide him in the right directions. She had to admit she absolutely loved flying. It made her feel so free, almost like she could do only thing she didn't like was feeling like she was hurting her much loved Braviary whenever she lightly kneed him on his left or right side, indicated which direction he needed to go.

"See that city with the giant Ferris Wheel? We're stopping there, Brave. Just that much more to go," Hilda pointed to the lively place that was coming closer into their line of flight and had taken her forever to get to. They had at least one stop to let Braviary rest, and another for them to eat. The stops had cost a lot of time, and the sky was fading from a warm orange to a dark navy blue.

By the time they had landed and she had called her Pokémon back into its pokéball, the only source of light was from store signs and lampposts. Even if it was dark, the place was always alive, and entertainment could always be found. She'd normally spend her time excitedly roaming every place in the city, but she only wanted to be one place right then and there.

Hilda turned to the direction of the amusement park and sprinted to the entrance to buy tickets, asking for two, instead of the one she needed. She wanted to be safe, just in case what she was hoping did, in fact, happen. Even if the chances were slim, she would have to take them. She had to have hope.

When she had gotten the tickets, her pace slowed a considerable amount. She was more focused on spotting someone, rather than getting to her destination at this point. Even after she had made it to the line, her eyes wouldn't stop moving around in search of the man. She was sure she would be able to point him out if he was in the crowd. There was no way his head of hair wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb, she was sure.

Twenty minutes had passed, and her hope had finally worn out. Her eyes had now focused on a spot in the ground where someone had spilled their drink as she waited in line, and her patience was slowly getting lost. Maybe coming by wasn't such a good idea…

"Excuse me, ma'am. I don't have anyone to ride with. Mind if we ride together?"

"Yeah, I don't exactly have anyone to go—" She stopped herself as she looked up, unable to say anything more.

The man smiled at her, holding out a singular red rose. He had a teasing tone as he spoke, "What? I can't come to visit the very person to show me how Pokémon and people can coexist the way they do now? My friend, has your dream came true?"

He awe had changed into slight anger, causing her to glare at him before jumping and flinging her arms around him, making sure she had a firm grasp around him so she could continue cling as she yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "You are such a jerk! You just left. Do you understand me now? After you left, all this stuff happened! It's not like what happened before. Why did you wait so long? It's been two years, N. You were gone that long! You can't do that again. I might not be nice next time!"

N set the girl down and moved up as the rest of the line did, the rose somehow surviving in his hand. They would surely have the next compartment. "I was originally thinking about never coming back. I could barely understand the Pokémon I could talk to, and I surely didn't understand humans. I guess what brought me back was you. I felt a lot of guilt, and I didn't know what to make of it. I knew I shouldn't just leave like that, so I came back to you. I'd like to apologize."

Hilda nodded, sticking out her hand to take the rose, "Thank you."

The next compartment was emptied, and the man was telling the couple to hurry up as they stepped up and entered it. It was big enough to stand and walk in. Naturally, it meant N started walking back and forth, telling her about his adventures over the years. She would giggle or "tsk" him every now and then, but for the most of it, she just listened. That was, until the ride was over.

"N?"

"What is it?"

"What's your actual name?"


End file.
